goodbye flowers sweet reunion
by Alice1319
Summary: just a random story i made from an assignment from school a one shot it has nothing to do with twilight please read i promise its an ok story
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Flowers and Sweet Reunion

Andrea and Jake have known each other since they were babies. Five years later Andrea and her family have to move to Los Angeles, California. Andrea doesn't want to go but her parents force her to leave her best friend back in Seattle. On the way to Los Angeles Andrea remembers her conversation with her parents.

Flashback

"But momma i don't wanna leave Jake 't he cwome wit us pwease?" Andrea told her mother. "No I'm sorry Andrea but he can't come " Kate ,her mother, said. "Your mother's right Andrea. Besides you will make new friends in your new school." Andrew, her father, said."But i don't wanna weave Jake. Can't i stway here?"Andrea said with tears in her eyes. "No you can't stay here and your going with us whether you like it or not"Andrew said getting mad but at the same time sad for doing this to his daughter. Andrea ran outside crying.

End of Flashback

And that is why now she is on the plane going to L.A. Her parents have tried to distract her and talk to her but she just ignored them for what they made her do. She is now thinking about her last conversation with her best friend, Jake.

Flashback

Jake decided to go to Andrea's house and play with her since he was bored but he found her ccrying in the backyard next to a tree that leads to the forest. "Andrea wats wrong?" Jake said. "We're movin to Cawifornia and I won't bwe abwel to swee ot twalk two you anymore." Andrea said."Wat?! Cwan't you stway here wit me?" Jake said."No my pwarents swaid I couldn't."Andrea said." Wait here I'll bwe wright bwack" Jake said.

Ten minutes later

Jake came back with flowers and a present. He gave them to her."Here you go. Swomething two remember me me you'll never forget me." Jake said."Ok I pwomise. Well I have two go pwack now. Bwye Jake"Andrea said. She gave Jake one last hug and ran away with new tears forming.

End of Flashback

By the end of the flashback they were already landing.30minutes later they finally made it to their new home and Andrea started to unpack. Her parnets told her to come downstairs to eat dinner. Andrea told her her parents she wasn't hungryand that she was just going to take a shower and go to sleep. Her parents didn't force her because they knew she was going through a tough time. Right when she was going to fall asleep she remembered her present that Jake gave her. She opened it and in it was a picture of Jake and her smiling for the camera on her last birthday in Seattle.

5 years later

It's been 3 days since her parents got in a car accident and died immediately. She is now packing and moving in with her aunt and uncle.

50 minutes later

Andrea is now in her aunt and uncle's house back in Seattle unpacking when suddenly she heard her aunt and uncle yelling at her to take cover and be careful then everytinhg went quiet and all she could see and hear was the fire. Then she saw someone and she thought it was her aunt and uncle coming to get her but instead she found out it was a firefighter. He got her out of the house and got her medical care.

3 hours later

Andrea woke up and waited for her aunt and uncle to tell her it was only a nightmare and that everything was ok but instead she woke up to find herself in the hospital. She remembered that her doctor told her aunt and uncle died immediately and that she was lucky to just come out with only a couple of burns that aren't that bad but will leave scars.

5 minutes after that a young couple and their young boy came in with her doctor. He told her they were old family friends. At first she didn't recognize them but then she look closely and recognized them as Marie, Joe, and Jake. Her doctor then told her that Marie and Joe were going tadopt her since she had no one else .It was either this or take her to an orphanage and she didn't want that.

3 days later

She was now living with JaKe and his family. Even though she misses her parent,aunt and uncle. She is really happy and she plans on keeping it that way for as long as she lives that was a promise she was planning on keeping.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Yes I know everyone hates these but I just wanted to let people know that if this confused you I'm sorry. And also that my new story is up which is the beginning of this which you can probably tell from the title. Anyways please read that one and review. Thank you!**


End file.
